Various remote control movable toys of robot type have been proposed, which may change the direction of movement and the action of arms.
However, such conventional movable toys capable of various movements are complicated in their control mechanism and have high manufacturing costs. On the other hand, the toy loses a considerable part of its appeal if the movement thereof is reduced in order to cut the manufacturing costs.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a movable toy which has a novel function of automatically swinging between up and down positions, which is simple in construction or mechanism and may perform a smooth movement of automatically swinging between up and down positions by means of a combination of gears.